Scoping reviews involve the summarization and categorization of literature prepared to rapidly map the key concepts, types of evidence, and gaps in research related to a defined research area by systematically searching, selecting and presenting existing knowledge. A scoping review can be undertaken as stand-alone product or in support of decision making and may involve varying degrees of synthesis of the existing knowledge. Systematic review methodology and the OHAT Approach to Systematic Review and Evidence Integration also includes the terms scoping and problem formulation as part of the decision making and planning process for a systematic review. Scoping is the process of taking an initial background knowledge on a topic under consideration and seeking input from stakeholders and clients to understand the extent of interest in an evaluation topic or nomination, assess the potential impact of conducting an evaluation, and identify related activities that may be underway. Problem formulation refers to the first step in the systematic-review process in which an explicit definition or statement is reached on what is to be evaluated in the assessment and how it is to be evaluated. A number of scoping activities are in progress, focused on Parkinson?s Disease, mammary gland development, neonicotinoid pesticides, transgenerational inheritance, progestins, epigenetics, biocides, PFAS, polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons, p-chloro-alpha, alpha, alpha-trifluorotoluene, e-cigarettes and hookah, hair dyes, and radio frequency radiation. Keywords: scoping, toxicology, epidemiology, exposure, cancer, non-cancer effects